Cómo perdí mi trabajo
by JazlynHouria
Summary: (Trabajo escolar) - MEJOR EXPLICADO DENTRO. ¿Kaito arrestado? ¿Por alguien que no es Ginzo? ¿Nakamori celoso? ¿Dí demasiada información en tres preguntas? No se quede con las ganas de saber, pasen y lean


p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: helvetica;"No quería dejar pasar más tiempo sin escribir esto. Resulta que en el colegio nos pidieron hacer un reporte policial para inglés. Después de comerme la cabeza pensando sobre que escribir se me ocurrió que tal vez, por ahí, quizás podía escribir algo relacionado con Kaito Kid. Y así fue Así que acá les traigo la versión 2.0 de ese writing, de último momento XD Está muy acartonado diría yo, pero no le quise hacer modificaciones (demasiadas) A la original Bueno, ustedes sabrán…./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: helvetica;"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 14pt;"Estimada secretaria de los derechos del trabajador:/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"Supongo que debo empezar mi relato por el principio. Hace un año terminé mi entrenamiento policial, Y hacía dos semanas que me trasladaron a la comisaria en cuestión a la que había solicitado para convertirme en detective./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"Habíamos recibido la nota del ladrón solo dos días antes del atraco de los cuales perdimos uno tratando de descifrarlo./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"Era la primera vez que participaba en uno de los robos de Kaito Kid y debo admitir que estaba muy nerviosa. El Inspector Nakamori estaba histérico como de costumbre, dando órdenes a los gritos a los distintos policías encargados de ayudar ese día. Mi puesto resultó estar en las escaleras que daban a la terraza. Ya dije que era nueva por lo tanto el inspector aún no confiaba en mí. De hecho me mandó a ese lugar como último recurso al haberse olvidado que esa noche iba a estar ahí./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"Miré mi reloj varias veces. Muchas veces. Cuando dieron las 12 en punto las luces de todo el edificio se apagaron y los gritos de las fans que rodaban el museo se hicieron escuchar con fuerza por lo que supuse que ya había aparecido al público. Estar en el lugar donde me encontraba resultaba bastante aburrido. En tan solo un minuto la luz había vuelto a la normalidad y los gritos del Inspector Nakamori se escuchaban aun estando a dos pisos de distancia. Se escuchó un cristal romperse, otra vez los gritos de las fans y más gritos del Inspector. En el fondo pensé que todo ya había terminado pero ruido proveniente del techo llamó mi atención. Evidentemente allí había un conducto de ventilación y alguien estaba andando por allí. Automáticamente decidí seguir el sonido subiendo por las escaleras hasta toparme con la puerta que daba a la terraza./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"Me acerqué a la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido cuando escuché un golpe secó contra el suelo y un quejido. Rápidamente me alarmé y llame a través de la radio a mis compañeros más cercanos. Reconozco que debí esperarlos pero la ansiedad pudo conmigo. Juntando coraje tome mi arma reglamentaria y abrí la puerta con velocidad al mismo tiempo que me identifiqué como policía. Mis ojos no creían lo que veían. Allí en frente mío estaba el ladrón fantasma tratando de remover el polvo de su famoso traje blanco luego de haberse caído./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"Reaccionando a la impresión le ordené que pusiera las manos en donde pudiese verlas. Me miró sin mucha reacción y caminó hacía el precipicio más cercano. Volví a insistirle varias veces que se quedase dónde estaba, no creía que realmente fuese a saltar pero su determinación me hizo dudar./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"''Nos veremos otro día'' fue lo que dijo cuándo activo el mecanismo de ala delta. Pero algo salió mal. Al parecer se había roto cuando cayó del conductor de ventilación, pero con eso simplemente no podría volar. Volvió a poner los pies en la seguridad del edificio y volví a acercarme sin dejar de apuntarle./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"Le dije que estaba arrestado y sus derechos mientras lo esposaban. Me era muy sospechoso que no pusiese resistencia, pero su rostro solo mostro sorpresa cuando hizo un vano intento de soltarse de las esposas. Simplemente no entendí su actitud. Forcejeo varias veces pero apenas intentó escapar lo reduje como enseñaban en la academia. Se quejó un poco por la rudeza pero no podía arriesgarme a que se escape. Mis compañeros llegaron y entre todos cuidando los detalles lo entregamos al inspector quién mostraba una furia incontenible./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"Luego del exitoso arresto de Kuroba Kaito me fue atribuido y la polémica que eso desato al saberse la identidad del chico, saber que era amigo de la hija del inspector, saberse los motivos de porque robaba, la gente enternecida por la trágica historia, una justicia que tuvo piedad de él y saberse que lo que me permitió arrestarlo fue el hecho de ser nueva en la comisaria, es decir, era un detalle con el que Kaito no contaba, por lo tanto mi equipo policía no había sido modificado con sus trucos. Las esposas eran esposas, la pistola tenía balas reales y el no esperar que escape para reaccionar fueron factores que me ayudaron en el objetivo./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"Pero el problema surgió días después del arresto cuando llegó mi telegrama de despido por parte de Nakamori. Yo entiendo que pueda que su orgullo haya sido herido al saber que luego de años y años de perseguir al ladrón venga alguien y le robe el mérito, pero creo firmemente que eso no es motivo suficiente para despedirme. Necesito el trabajo./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"Espero que ustedes puedan hacer algo al respecto./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: 'book antiqua', palatino; font-size: 12pt;"Atte. Jazlyn Houria/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: helvetica; font-size: 10pt;"Supongo que no va a cumplir con las expectativas , pero recuerden que me enfrentaba a una profesora que probablemente no tenga la más mínima idea de quien era Kaito Kid, eso sumado al límite de palabras (del que acá abusé) y el hecho de que me parecía conveniente atraparlo, se me ocurrió frustrar a Ginzo un poquito y el hecho de que mi relato sea una carta de reclamo a los derecho del trabajador me parecía suficiente para aprobar si no había demasiados horrores de escritura gramatical inglesa XD/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: helvetica; font-size: 10pt;"¿Qué les parece? Tengan piedad Sé que Kaito cayó muy fácil pero güeno había que aprobar jaja jaja/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"span style="font-family: helvetica; font-size: 10pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 15px; font-family: verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Saludos! /p


End file.
